Kevin Comes Home
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: Kevin's dead, and up in heaven, but what happens when a strange man he's never seen before suddenly invites himself into his heaven? Season 9 spoilers.


_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything you recognize.**_

_**Based on this picture: elkindragon . tumblr post / 69852811864 (remove spaces)**_

When Kevin first awakes, he is cold. It's not a bad cold, just a cold that one feels when they stay out in the winter weather for too long.

He knows something is wrong when he looks around and sees snow and pine trees. Only seconds before he was at The Bunker, and now he's here. Snow continues to drift down, and Kevin finds himself bundled up in a snow suit that he hasn't seen in years, and a hat that he had lost soon after becoming Prophet of the Lord. Pine trees were scattered about in a random placement, but it was nowhere near a forest. Big trees and small trees, there were even some 'Charlie Brown' trees.

"Kevin?" That voice. Kevin spun on his heel, his mom stood in front of him. She was bundled up as well, mittens on her hands, a matching hat on her head. Her black pea-coat stood out in a stark contrast to the bright snow that was glistening, the rays of the sun bouncing off the crystal surface. A bright green scarf peaked out from under the collar, while brown boots kept her feet both dry and warm. "There you are Kevin. I thought I lost you."

"Momma!" He ran at her full force. He remembered this. He had gotten lost while searching for a Christmas tree, but as soon as his mother had found him, everything became better. They had gotten hot chocolate and Kevin had played with the other children, before they had resumed their search for a Christmas tree. When they finally found one, the day had been spent. The sun had set on their way home, the horizon a mix of bright pink and oranges.

"Come on Kevin. What do you say to hot chocolate before trying again, huh?" A gloved hand reached down and Kevin grasped it firmly, not wanting to get lost again.

It was weird. Kevin knew there was foul play here somewhere (when wasn't there foul play?). He understood that he was dead. He had felt his eyes burn until there was nothing left, he had felt the bitter pain and betrayal at the fact that Sam and Dean had just allowed him to die, though he wasn't sure he could truly blame them as much as he wanted too.

Kevin played with the kids in the Christmas tree lot, just how he remembered, keeping to what he suspected was a script. It was only when he and his mother ventured back out to look for a tree once again, did he try and find some answers on where he was, though he had some good guesses.

How he would find those answers was another question. If he was where he thought he was, then the only one to talk to would be Metatron, and Kevin didn't think that would end well.

His answer came in the form of a man with a mullet. He didn't remember said man ever being in this memory, or any memory Kevin had for that matter. So when he appeared from behind a tree, Kevin took his chance.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He was polite, manners kicking in. His memory mother was off, staring at a tree while talking to a Kevin that was not there, but whom she believed to see anyway.

The man started, staring at Kevin as if shocked that he even noticed he was there. "Umm…"

Apparently Kevin was going to have to take more drastic measures. "Yes, I see you. The thing is, I don't remember seeing you in this memory."

The man with a mullet rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush creeping up into his cheeks. "Yeah, well you see, kid. You're, uh, in heaven?" He ended it as more of a question than a statement, as if scared to tell the 'kid' the truth.

"I guessed that much, but what are you doing here?"

"Getting a Christmas tree?" He talked slow and once again ended with a question rather than a statement.

"Why?" Kevin was more than confused.

"Wait a second," Mullet man seemed to have gathered his bearing and was finally catching up with everything that was happening. "How do you know that you're in heaven?"

"I know things that very few people know. Why are you getting a Christmas tree in my memory?" He was short and to the point, something else he had learned from the Winchesters.

"This isn't a memory, this is your heaven, and it's the only heaven that has pine trees for some god forsaken reason. Do you by chance know the Winchesters?" He peered at Kevin, he was to the point just as much as Kevin was, almost surprising the newly deceased teenager.

"Dean and Sam? Yeah, they got me killed." The words sounded bitter, even to Kevin's ears.

Mullet Man laughed. Of all things, he laughed. "You'll get over it soon enough. I'm sure they didn't mean it. You're Kevin right? I'm Ash. I've heard about you Mr. Prophet of the Lord."

Kevin took a step back. How had the man known about who he was? Ash has apparently noticed Kevin's hesitation and put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Come on now, kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya. In fact I know someone that would love to see ya. Just let me get this tree here, and I'll take you to 'em." Ash set about chopping the tree down, using an old fashioned axe and everything. Kevin looked back toward his memory mother, who was occasionally looking at a Kevin that was not there as a man cut the tree down for the fake people.

"Don't worry about her. She's not real, just part of the memory. She won't even notice you're gone. Besides I got something better back at my heaven." Ash had somehow finished cutting the tree down without Kevin's notice. He took off, tromping through the snow and back to the tree Kevin had seen him come out from behind.

The other side of the tree though, was not a tree at all. It was a door, a door with a sigil painted on its front. Ash turned back to him, a smile stretching wide across his face, before pushing open the door and gesturing Kevin inside.

It was a bar, decorated with Christmas lights strung all the way around the room. The tables were covered in papers, one holding a laptop on top. On the bar were figurines of Sam and Dean, dressed as a moose with a red nose, and wearing a Santa hat, respectively.

Behind the bar a women was pouring drinks, her brown hair cascaded in waves down her back and wore a green button up with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows as she filled cups with beer.

It was only after he took in his surroundings that he noticed the other people. He knew none of them. One man sat at the bar, he looked the oldest, a bit of gray fuzz growing on his chin, a blue baseball cap kept the rest of his hair hidden. He wore plaid, much like Sam, a light green shirt hidden underneath. A cup of beer already sat in his hand.

Two other women came in through the door on the opposite side of the room, one blonde, looking to be only a bit older than Kevin. The other looking to be about as old as the women behind the counter, only with darker hair, wearing a leather jacket.

None of the people looked to be even slightly familiar, all except the man at the bar who Kevin thinks he may have seen a picture or two that Sam and Dean had stashed away in the Bunker. Sudden steps echoed down the hall, commanding Kevin's attention. When the newcomer finally stepped into the room, his heart stopped.

"Mom?" The word floated out on top of a rush of air. Somehow, she had heard her head whipping toward the sound of the name she had not heard in a while.

"Kevin!" A smile broke across her face as she rushed forward to embrace her son in a hug. The warmth of his mother's arms was something he had long forgotten, and was now something he didn't want to leave. Tears welled in both pair of eyes; Kevin felt a wet spot on his shirt, as he knew his mother must have felt also.

They stood there for what felt like years. Ash eventually moved around them, placing the tree in the base before climbing to the top, to try and start the string of lights that would wind around the tree.

When they finally broke apart everyone was sat around the bar, nursing cups of beers as they watched the reunion in front of them. Kevin gave his mother a questioning look, and she went to start explaining where they were, and what was going on.

"Kevin, welcome to heaven. I don't even want to know what happened, yet. We'll get to that later, for now, how about some introductions. The man that brought you here, his name is Ash and this is his heaven."

Ash gave a small wave and a quick 'welcome' before swallowing a gulp of beer.

"The man right there," She pointed at the man in plaid who had been nursing a beer when Kevin had first walked in "he is Bobby Singer. He helped raise Sam and Dean." Bobby gave a nod before she moved on.

"Ellen and Jo are mother and daughter. And Pamela is over there." The mother and daughter stood behind the bar, Pamela sitting at a table away, her feet kicked up and resting on top of its wooden surface, a pleased smile on her face.

"I'm Kevin." He informed them. If they could tell them their names, he could tell them his.

"You're a Prophet of the Lord, ain't ya?" Bobby gruffed.

"I was." It was weird, Kevin thought, how he felt no pain in saying that. He had no problem admitting he was dead, it was more of a relief than anything else.

"Let me take a guess here. Sam and Dean are somehow involved." Pamela was leaning back in the chair, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah. Sam actually killed me." The words were bitter in his mouth and he couldn't help feel bitter about it all. He had talked to Dean earlier that day, telling him how he always got screwed in the end. Now look, he was dead, and killed by the hands of one of them no less. If that wasn't the biggest screw over, Kevin didn't know what was.

Bobby looked confused and concerned all at the same time. "Are you sure, Sam, killed you? He's not the type to go killin' any innocents. I'm not sayin' Dean is either, just….are you sure?" His beer lay forgotten on the bar as he looked intently at Kevin, waiting patiently for an answer.

Kevin hesitated, "I'm not exactly sure. I'm thinking an angel may have somehow gotten into Sam. I mean… he burned my eyes out. Like what angels do when they kill someone. I don't really know."

Ash bounded out of his chair at the bar and headed for the table that held the laptop, "How about we find out. I mean angel radio has been silent lately but…"

"What do you mean 'angel radio'?" Kevin interrupted racing over toward Ash.

"Well you see, I was able to 'jailbreak,' if you will, heaven. I found a way to listen in on their conversations, and flit from heaven to heaven as I wish. That was how I was able to get into your heaven. 'Angel radio' is all the conversations that I can hear that happen up here in heaven. Lately, though, it's been completely silent, except for the occasionally conversation from two angels named Metatron and Gadreel." Ash typed away as he spoke, things appearing on his computer before disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Metatron kicked all the angels out of heaven. I don't know who Gadreel is, though." Kevin informed him, keeping his eyes on the computer, trying to keep up with what Ash was doing.

"How about we find out?" Ash gave him a split second grin before turning back to his computer.

Kevin was really starting to like this guy.

It was another half hour before anyone else at the bar heard anything from Ash and Kevin, except for silent mumblings. They had set back to work, decorating for Christmas, stringing up more lights and dragging ornaments in from another room.

By the time Ash hopped up from his seat proclaiming 'FOUND IT' the bar was almost fully decorated, all that was left was the decorations on the tree, which was something everyone had to participate in.

"Gadreel is currently using Sam as a vessel. He must be the one who killed you. Also I dug back through old conversations and found one between Gadreel and Metatron that I couldn't make sense of, but Kevin here, was. Turns out Metatron and Gadreel are in cahoots, but currently Metatron is using Gadreel as an assassin of sorts. Kevin was the first target." Ash's proceeded to grab a beer can from behind the bar, stabbing a hole in it before drinking from said hole, until it was empty.

"I bet we could find a way to reverse the spell that Metatron did, from inside heaven. There has to be some way to reverse it. You can't just make a spell and _not_ have a way to reverse it." Kevin was getting excited. "I'm sure if we dig deep enough into the archives that heaven has, we can find something!" Heaven was technologically advanced, but Kevin knew that with Ash's help, they could find something.

"How about we decorate the tree first? Time passes differently up here than down on Earth, you have all the time in the world to figure that out, but let's just relax first." Mama Tran looked at Kevin with a smile. She knew what her son was like when he was on a mission, something that she couldn't pull him away from for long, but she had just got him back. She wanted to see her little boy again, before he dove head first into whatever this was.

Bobby had calmed with Ash's proclamation that it had been Gadreel, and not Sam, that had killed Kevin, and Jo and Ellen looked amused at something that Kevin couldn't figure out. Pamela still had a smirk on her face, but it was slowly growing into a warm smile.

Ash closed the laptop, silently agreeing to what Mrs. Tran had said, and moved toward the tree. "So let's get to it, shall we?" He dug into the first box of ornaments, and placed the first one he found on the tree, inviting everyone else to join.

They spend what felt like hours decorating the tree that should have been too big for the room, but somehow fit just right. At first Kevin was hesitant. He didn't know these people, he wasn't part of, what looked to be, the family they had built with each other. But they slowly got him out of his shell.

Ellen was just as motherly as his own, though she tried to keep her love centered on Jo, she could sometimes be found coxing the feeling out of one of the people within the bar. Ellen was concerned for Kevin, and Kevin soon found that she was one of the easiest to talk too.

Jo was almost like Dean in the aspect of showing affection. There was a lot of hitting, and she definitely enjoyed a good laugh. Once she got Kevin to laugh, it seemed he didn't stop, she kept the jokes coming, and enjoyed making people laugh.

Pamela was mischievous, she and Ash bantered a lot, while Ash and Jo fought like siblings. Pamela preferred to laugh along to things, while sometimes getting a large laugh from the group all by herself, usually pranking someone.

Bobby was a watcher. He sat by on his bar stool, a beer always in hand, watching everyone having fun and laughing along every now and again. He would sometimes break up fights before they happened, and seemed to act much like a grandfather would.

Kevin found himself having the most fun he had had in a long time. Laughing along to jokes he may have not understood, but found amusing if only because everyone else did. Drinks went around, and it turned out even Kevin could have a drink or two without feeling the side effects. It took a while, but eventually the tree was decorated. The only thing left was to put the star on top.

"I vote we let little bite here, put the star on top." Ash raised a beer to Kevin as he talked and soon everyone else followed, and he felt his cheeks warm. "To the newest member of our little fucked up family." Everyone cheered to that and a smile forced its way onto Kevin's face. Pamela raised Kevin up, allowing him better access to the top of the tree before Ash handed him the star. He gently placed the star on top and when he was finally back on the floor, everyone cheered. His mother wrapped him in a hug, as they all stood, admiring their handy work.

Kevin had finally come home.

_**A/N:**__** I apologize for that mess. Anyways, this I my first Supernatural fic, and it's probably a mess. Hopefully I did good enough for my first try though, because there will definitely be more Supernatural fics to come. **_

_**Some little notes:**_

_***I like to think that Ash can make doors appear where ever he wants. I like to believe that he's got heaven like jail broke, and kind of just struts around all over the place, just because he can. **_

_****I am assuming that Kevin and Bobby never meet. I don't think they have and so I'm just going to go with it. **_

_**Reviews are nice, and some nice little tips on how I can make this better would be helpful, because I do plan on rewriting this sometimes so that it's a little less painful to read. **_


End file.
